


Linger（1）

by sqqqqqq



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqqqqqq/pseuds/sqqqqqq
Kudos: 1





	Linger（1）

宋旻浩第一次杀人是在大三。

水果刀确实好用，锋利的刀尖轻而易举地没入心脏，宋旻浩偏过头，不去看角落的尸体。他坐在床头给自己点了一根红酒爆珠，试图借此掩过鼻腔中令人作呕的血腥气。深吸一口后，仰着头看出租屋斑驳的天花板，他出神地想起病理学书中心脏瓣膜的示意图，地中海发型的教授枯乏无味的讲学，解剖室里特有的福尔马林味道。

他看起来确实冷静，分尸，装袋，一言不发，翻着谷歌地图思索将尸块抛到何处。他叼着烟抹了把脸上的血，又用双氧水擦了三遍地板，宋旻浩本没有洁癖的毛病，只是借表面上的忙碌掩饰慌乱罢了。“被抓了怎么办。”他又问自己一遍，低头揉搓着带有血渍的灰色T恤，“被抓了怎么办。”

那就完了。

宋旻浩的未来本是光明的坦途。他毕业后准备出国深造，将会拥有一份薪水不菲的工作，他满怀希望。然而母亲的一通电话却让这份憧憬成为泡影，父亲被陷害，公司倒闭还欠了一笔巨款。

他现在最需要钱，就此做起了拿人钱财，替人消灾的差事。他跟着组织活动，一个招募业余杀手的组织，负责分配任务，销毁证据，运作模式和普通企业无异，只不过做的都是些见不得人的勾当。

组织安排宋旻浩在内的三个人为一组，负责W城。他很快和同事变得亲近起来。

通过上床的方式。

“笃笃。”宋旻浩立刻警惕地看向门口，他把刀藏在身后，开门的瞬间，那个人立刻扑过来揽着他，去亲他的脖颈，宋旻浩反应很快，把刀丢下，捧着那张漂亮脸蛋接吻，“怎么了？秦禹？”

金秦禹湿漉漉地抬头看他，脸上带的不正常的红晕，“妈的...那婆娘给我下药...”他急不可耐地去扒宋旻浩的衣服，把他推倒在床上后，又立刻跨坐在他身上，拿臀部去磨那根发烫的阴茎。

宋旻浩和组员们完成任务的方式各不相同，因为是医学生，他可以搞到小剂量的麻醉剂，装有透明液体的细针管准确插入被害者的颈部，利多卡因药效发挥的很快，手中的猎物没了气力，睁着眼睛等待他的审判。

金秦禹就不同了，他善于利用精致的五官去蛊惑男男女女，迎来性高潮的同时，死亡也如期而至。

他俯下身子去寻宋旻浩的唇，探得一丝葡萄的甜腻，“你抽烟了？我好喜欢这个味道...”宋旻浩“嗯”了一声，算是应答，继而伸手去揉捏着他胸前的两点，引得身上人一阵颤栗。金秦禹起身，扶着宋旻浩挺立的阴茎缓缓往下坐。由于药物的作用他已经足够湿了，肠液不断地从翕张的穴口流出，不需要扩张他也有信心把那物什全部吞下。

宋旻浩不钟情于前戏，他觉得那是恋人之间才会做的蠢事。呻吟，交缠，相互试探，为了迈上通往天堂的阶梯，在长驱直入前打擦边球。他不爱做无意义的事，拥吻会让他产生错觉，觉得自己正在被爱亦或是深爱着眼前的人。

他不愿受到任何一段感情的牵绊。宋旻浩就像清溪中取得的一捧水，倒映着你的面庞的同时，又悄无声息地从指缝中离去。

你永远也抓不住他。

金秦禹于他却是例外。也许是由于他格外优待宋旻浩，让给他易于下手的目标，给予他额外的指点，尽力将他出任务的风险降至最低。宋旻浩清楚的明白，这些皆是金秦禹为了换取一刻销魂的砝码。旁的不说，他对自己的床技还是挺有信心的，也挺乐意让金秦禹掌握节奏。

宋旻浩的那根全部没入他的身体，金秦禹发出一声满意的冑叹。他刚准备有所动作，宋旻浩又坏心眼地扶着他的腰向上顶了一下，他全身都要软了，酥麻蔓延开来，仿佛是电流从肠道传递到指尖。金秦禹感觉到身下的水也越来越多，交合处湿淋淋的一片水光。

金秦禹遇见宋旻浩才知晓做爱可以这样舒服。那些在他身上一味索取的将死之人，女人尖利的指甲，刺耳的呻吟，男人油腻的啤酒肚，令人作呕的体味，他极少的从他们那里获得快感。

他确实是个合适的床伴，尺寸傲人，富有技巧。无风时的平静海面，暴雨前的百丈狂浪，金秦禹溺死在宋旻浩的汪洋里，由他摆布。

吞吐，顶弄，抽送。聆听肉体撞击的赤裸快感，二人通过阴茎连接融为一体，一起颤抖着迎来顶峰。金秦禹脱力地躺在一旁，盯着宋旻浩的侧脸喘气，又凑过去交换深吻。半晌才开口，嗓子还是哑着的，“你打算怎么处理王小姐？” 

“分了十块。都用胶纸裹好了。三块准备丢在城南...”

“正好我去那片找姜昇润，帮你扔几块吧。”金秦禹准备下床清洗，有些腿软就靠床又坐了会儿。

宋旻浩翻身面朝他，没头没脑说了句，“姜昇润好像挺喜欢哥的。”

“胡说。你们不是刚见面就做了吗。”金秦禹用的陈述句。 

给宋旻浩迎新那天，三人窝在姜昇润的家里喝酒，金秦禹那天刚沾了满身血气回来，喝了半瓶烧酒就喊累了去睡觉。剩下两人喝着喝着就到客房的床上去了。宋旻浩有点尴尬，“你不是睡着了吗...”

金秦禹掐他耳朵，“妈的你俩太吵了。”


End file.
